Life In The Pact
by rileyxfriar
Summary: Amber Millington get pregnant and everyone finds out. Nina asks the girls to make a pact for all of them to get pregnant. Everything seems whacked. Drama, break ups, romance, friendships, jealousy, and more. Rated T just in case.


**Life In The Pact**

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

**This story will be on every two weeks because I get distracted or writer's block. I want this story to be as amazing as ****_sibuna4260's account and definition of a writer_**** account. I love you all. I can't believe I made this far and I was voted for best peddie stories on Changes. I was so happy and I had to post it. You guys are amazing and all of you will get followed and reviewed if you review this story saying Forever and Always. I love you guys once again. **

**Okay so now done with the facts. Lets get dreamy. I had an idea and I wanted to write about it. Another version of the pregnancy pact. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis. Only the plot and new characters not her dad but his name. ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE.**

* * *

Amber seemed too quiet for herself. She kept telling herself _don't cry you stupid girl. Don't ruin your makeup. _But she didn't care. She was scared. She couldn't believe she was idiotic enough to get pregnant. She knew. She knew that this will change her life and Alfie Lewis's life. _Alfie._What was she going to do? He might leave her. No. He will. Amber sat on her bed fighting to tell the housemates. She already told her parents and that didn't end well. Only half of it was good. No she didn't get disowned. Well let's just say one of her family members left.

_Flashback_

_Amber was sitting in the cab, shaking violently. I can't believe I'm doing this. She thought. The cab stopped._

_"Miss, we are here." The driver said. She handed him the money and thanked him. He nodded. She opened the car door smelling the air. She walked towards the restaurant, "Italiano Casa." She straightened her blouse and skinny jeans. She played with her braided hair nervously. Tapping the ground with her heels that she bought yesterday. She walked in the restaurant, chewing in her lip. Her eyes looking at people in fear. You can do this Amber. She kept telling herself, but in the inside she knew that she couldn't do it. She looked around and saw that her parents and brother Drew was already there. She walked towards them, trying to force a smile along the way. _

_"Amber darling." Amber's mom called. Once she reached at her mom, she was full of kisses and hugs._

_"Leanne, let the poor girl breathe." Amber's dad said. _

_"How are you?" Leanne asked. _

_"I'm-" Amber started to say and froze. All or nothing. "actually not doing fine." Amber couldn't take it she just burst into sobs. _

_"Amber, what is wrong?" Leanne asked. _

_"I-I'm p-pregnant. P-please don't d-d-disown me." Amber stuttered. Her mom stood still in shock. Her dad looked so angry and his face turned red. Drew looked like he was about to punch somebody. _

_"Well too bad. I'm disowning you!" Amber's dad yelled._

_"Matthew! I'm not disowning my daughter." Leanne shouted. "If you are disowning my daughter, then we are done. We are officially getting a divorce. I'm leaving and I'm taking Amber and Drew with me." _

_"Who said I was going to be in your family Leanne and Amber?" Drew asked. Amber sobbed again. _

_"Fine! Let's go Amber." Leanne said and grabbed her daughter. They ordered a cab and went back to Anubis house._

_End of_ Flashback

**Amber**

I haven't talk to anybody for weeks. People kept on asking me wrong but I just ignored them. One day, Nina came up to me.

"Amber, I know your pregnant. Actually, all the girls know. We have a solution." Nina said. I hugged Nina tightly and cried.

"You're. Not. Going. To. Judge. Me?" I asked in between sobs.

"Of course not! I'm your best friend." Nina said.

"So what is this solution your talking about?" I asked.

"A pact. Where all the girls get pregnant." She said. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No you are not. You are not getting pregnant for me. If you dare do that I will beat you up." I threatened.

"I don't care because I love you and I don't want you going through this alone." She said.

"Who has the best friend ever?" I asked.

"You do." Nina said. I took a long breath.

"No, you are still not doing the pact. We could all get expelled." I said. I don't want them ruining their lives for me.

"Amber, you are not getting out of this one. If we all get expelled, then I don't give a damn."Nina said jokingly. But, it's no time for jokes. They are putting their education and life at risk. For me. Damn. Why do I have good friends.

"My answer is no. And it will stay no." I told her and got up. "You are not getting pregnant nor the girls." Just like that I walked away. I went downstairs to see Trudy, Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Alfie. I was shaking. They found out. They found out.

"What's going on?" I asked innocently. Alfie looked at me. Is it in disgust or hatred? I think both.

"Oh Miss Millington I think you know what's going on." Victor said angrily. I gulped. "Out with it or severe consequences will come to you."

"Victor! The girl is probably scared out of her mind." Trudy said with a little disappointment.

"Amber Millington. Can you please tell us why we found this test in your locker?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm pregnant. With Alfie's baby." I cried and started crying. Alfie came up to me and kissed my cheek. He's not mad.

"Amber, dear it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. But, next time be a little careful. Both of you." Trudy said pointing at Alfie and I.

"Trudy, is right. We are not goong to expell you two. We will make arrangements." Mr. Sweet said. "And we will schedule doctor appointments and we must inform your parents."

"Thank you and my parents already know." I said.

"You told them? How did it go?" Trudy asked. I looked down.

"It half and half. My dad and brother left because they wanted to disown me but my mum didn't she stayed with me." I said.

"Aww I'm so sorry honey. But, how far along are you?" Trudy asked.

"Uh... I think four months. I have a doctors appointment today at five." I said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was four. Oh I better go.

"I have to go. It's an hour drive." I said but I was stopped when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I whipped my body to be faced with Alfie.

"Ambs, c-can I g-go with you?" He asked stammering. I looked at him.

"Alfie, of course. It's your baby too." I said and we went out of the house. We walled toward the car. I got in and started the engine. We were off to the hospital. When I was driving I looked at Alfie. He was awfully quiet. I guess he is quite mad at me for not telling him.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to." I said looking at the road.

"I'm your boyfriend Amber. I would have understand." He said.

"I know but you know how I felt? I felt like you were going to leave m. And have nothing to do with our baby's life." I said.

"I know okay? But, think about it. We are seniors, we are going to college soon. I've been trying to get you to like me when we were freshmans. When we were fifteen. Don't you see how I'm so in love with you? We were dating ever since. We are seventeen and eighteen now. We were dating for two to three years. And I had never leave you even if you were annoying but I still stayed with you because I love you and our baby no matter what." Alfie said. I was in tears.

"Alfie, I love you too." I croaked and we were already at the hospital. We got out and I ran to him. I hugged him. We pulled apart and I looked at him. We leaned in and we started kissing. It was sweet. We pulled back from each other for breath. We walked in the hospital hand in hand.

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington. I'm here for my check up for my pregnancy." I said. The receptionist nodded.

"Doctor Karen would be right with you." She said. We sat in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes.

"Amber Millington?" A nurse called. A stood up with Alfie behind me. We followed the nurse. We stopped at a room.

"Okay, Doctor Karen will be here soon. While you are waiting please put this oN and we will asking you some questions." He said. He gave her the hospital gown. Amber put it on and sat on the bed.

"Miss Millington. How far along are you?" He asked.

"Four months."

"When is your due date?"

"August 25th."

"Do you have a baby bump?"

"Slightly"

"Do you know what gender."

"No."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Raspberries."

"Okay, last question. Were you pregnant before?"

"Absolutely not." I said annoyed. He have me two books. One that said "How to be a teen parents" and another one called, "How to know the signs of a baby."

"Thanks!" I said. Doctor Karen came in.

"Hello, Amber. Welcome. So you are here for your four month check up and to see the gender." She asked. I nodded. She applied the gel and moved the ultra sound stick around my belly. I saw my little baby in the screen. My eyes welled up in tears and Alfie too.

"Thats our baby." Alfie said. I nodded smiling. Doctor Karen looked at me.

"It looks like you are having a girl." She said. I smiled.

"That's our baby girl." I said. I think my life is complete almost.

"I love you and our daughter." Alfie said.

"I love you too." I said. She cleared the jelly and let me get up. I got dressed and walked out with Alfie beside me. We walked to the car and got in. I started the engine.

"So what girl names are thinking?" Alfie asked.

"I like Ana, Julie, and Alison. Middle names Ana Rose, Julie Grace, and Alison Leanne Lewis." I said. " What are yours?"

"Sienna, Gianna, and Sasha. Middle names Sienna Alison, Gianna Marie, and Sasha Julianne Lewis." He said.

"Okay, what about we have the house vote. We tell the house. And be careful because Nina and the girls are trying to get pregnant for this pact." I said.

"The boys know about it and um Amber don't get mad." Alfie said. I furrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you- They didn't." I said. This can't be happening. The girl's got pregnant. No no no no no. I'm so going to kill Nina. Nina lied to me. How could she. She never lied to me. She hasn't and now she had. She was best friend and she lied to me. No it's not her fault. It's mine.

"They did. All the girls are pregnant." He said. My eyes watered and my forhead furrowed. I don't care if that causes wrinkles. I just realized I didn't just ruin Alfie and I's life. I ruined the whole house'a life.

* * *

**Okay so I know that you thought the pact would be together but not quite. So a lot of Amfie fluff. I don't usually do Amfie things but Im really proud of what I accomplish and pick the names that was on there. And this took me such a long time. So yeah next chapter is on August 15. **


End file.
